The present invention relates to a copying apparatus in which a standard mode is automatically initialized upon turning on of a power supply or the like.
In a conventional copying apparatus, setup conditions for a copying operation are prestored in a nonvolatile memory, and the prestored conditions are read out in response to a turn-on operation of a power switch or the like to perform initialization. For example, an initial setup condition for a copying image density is set assuming "a character image written on white paper".
However, some special users often use color originals or picture image originals as compared to line images. Thus, they cannot use the image density of the initial setup condition as it is, and must frequently shift (correct) the image density from the initial setup condition for every copying operation.
As a copy count is increased, a decrease in amount of light caused by contamination in the apparatus, or a copy fogging, a decrease in image density, or the like caused by a degradation of a drum performance tends to occur. In this case, in a conventional apparatus, an image density setup condition must be corrected on the basis of a trial copy result, or an internal image density shift function must be set, resulting in a cumbersome operation.